Diskussion:Tahiri Veila
moin, kannst du mal den Abschnitt Quellen und Auftauchen überarbeiten... es wirkt einfach nur derbe von Wookieepedia abgeschrieben (nicht das dus tust)... --Modgamers 15:44, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Klar kann ich, hab ich auch nicht abgeschrieben, das stand schon vorher da;) Boba 16:19, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ich hab den Punkt Auftauchen einfachmal weggemacht. Wird später eh zum größten Teil durch den Punkt Quellen ersetzt. Boba 16:24, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur vom Februar 2008 (bestanden) * : Ich finde der Artikel wäre sogar exzellent, aber leider fehlt bei der NJO noch ein bisschen was. Als lesenswert sollte man ihn aber trotzdem auszeichnen, da zu Tahiri wirklich so gut wie alles zusammengetragen wurde. Jaina 14:11, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) * :....was denn sonst? | Meister Yoda 15:24, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) | * : Lesenswert auf jeden fall. MfG - Cody 15:41, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Auch von mir ein klares Pro. – Andro Disku 16:30, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Schließe mich an, der Artikel ist wahrlich lesenswert. Thor 19:10, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Naja, er ist zweifellos gut, aber ich fände es ganz nett, wenn jemand mal seinen Blick auf die Fehler fokussiert, die da noch (in zu lesenswert nicht passenden Mengen) vorhanden sind. Die leere Überschrift ist vielleicht etwas störend, aber gemäß den Kriterien nicht weiter schlimm. Aber die Fehler sollte jemand korrigieren. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 21:41, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) **Welche Fehler meinst du genau und wo ist da eine leere Überschrift?--Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:26, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ***Vor allem Grammatik... Also Typo. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 15:02, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) ***PS: Das mit der Überschrift hab ich falsch gesehen Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 15:03, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Also von der Informationsfülle her hätte der Artikel sogar Potential, exzellent zu werden. Ich konnte zuerst gar nicht verstehen, wieso Darth Maulhalten hier ein Kontra gibt, doch beim lesen fielen mir auch einige negative Aspekte auf: Grammatik-/ Rechtschreibfehler, falsche Zeitformen, hin und wieder ein Wort, dass überhaupt nicht in den Kontext passt, teilweise wirklich unwichtige Infos, die man eher weglassen sollte, da sie meiner Meinung nach nur den Lesefluss stören. Außerdem wiederhohlt der Abschnitt Beginn der Ausbildung genau das, was in Kindheit auf Tatooine schon genannt wird. Eigentlich würde ich dem Artikel wegen all diesen Punkten ein Kontra geben, aber auf Grund der beachtlichen Länge gibts von mir ein Neutral. --Anakin 16:17, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) **Das mit der Dopplung habe ich verbessert, um die Grammatik/rechtschriebfehler werde ich mich so gut es geht kümmern, aber es wäre auch angebracht, wenn man das beim Lesen kurzerhand selbst in die Hand nimmt, aber das mit der falschen Zeitform kann ich nicht ganz verstehen, ich schriebe normalerweise immer in der richtigen und ab und an ist es auch angebrahct die zeitform zu wechseln da der satz in der "richtigen" zeitform nicht richtig wäre (vom sinn her) nur das mit den überflüssigen Wörtern das verstehe ich überhaupt nciht. Hättest du da ein Beispiel? Boba (FAQ) 19:54, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) * Sehr schön der ist exelend--Lord AnakinDiskussion 16:46, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) * wow gut --Benji321 17:16, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Echt gut.Lesenswert.MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 19:24, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) * Gute Arbeit. Auf jeden Fall lesenswert Darth Mauls Klon Disku 13:19, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) * : Da kann ich mich wohl nur anschließen. :) Kyle 15:09, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) Mit zehn Fürstimmen und nur einer Gegenstimme wird der Artikel hiermit als lesenswert ausgezeichnet. Kyle 08:49, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Spoiler Die Teile aus den Romanen Anakin's Quest, Vader's Fortress und Kenobi's Blade müssen in einen spoiler. Da ich nicht weiß welcher teil das ist, sollte das der verfasser machen.--Yoda41 Admin 21:44, 3. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Nja soweit ich weiss ist es so, das wenn ein Buch seit über 10 Jahren nicht auf deutsch erschienen ist, da kein Spoiler nötig ist, da es unsinnig ist da der Spoiler ja ewig dort stehen würde den wieso sollte man dieses Buch nach 10 Jahren dann doch mal übersetzen. Müsstes mal OWK fragen der müsste eig am besten darüber bescheid wissen. Jango 21:42, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Zu dem Thema gab es ja mal eine Diskussion, deren Ergebniss aber bisher noch nicht ins Regelwerk ünernommen wurde. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:42, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) Tatooinianer? Ist sie nicht ein Mensch ? --Meister Bulq 16:07, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Sie ist ein Mensch, aber sie gehört zum Volk Tatooinianer. Gruß --CC-307 16:12, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Nach BK: Das steht sowohl in der Einleitung als auch in der Infobox. Entweder du verwechselst das mit Volk, das nichts mit der Spezies zu tun hat, oder damit, dass sie von den Tusken aufgezogen wurde – Tusken und Menschen sind aber nicht „kompatibel“. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb :::Kann man denn da von einem Volk sprechen? Immerhin ist der Planet erst recht kurze Zeit besiedelt, da schon von einem eigenen Volk zu sprechen? - Admiral Iblis 16:24, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) Bild Hi, Leute, die Person auf dem ersten Bild ist doch definitiv nicht Tahiri. Klein, niedlich, blond? Die Person auf dem Artikelbild ist noch am ehesten Mara, oder seid ihr blind? Das muss geändert werden. Wenn sich keiner findet tue ich es. 7 Tage, wie bei Wikis üblich. --Darth Salvi (Diskussion) 04:59, 8. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :Also, mein Freund: 1. Blind ist hier keiner! 2. Ist das eine Beleidigung, die ich hier nicht gelten lasse im Sinne unserer Regeln gegen persönliche Angriffe. 3. Ist die junge Dame auf dem Artikelbild tatsächlich Tahiri, zumindest wird das Bild in der The New Essential Chronology mit Tahiri Veila by John Van Fleet Untertitelt. Du solltest also, bevor du in einer beleidigenden Art und Weise irgendwelche wilden Vermutungen formulierst mal deine Quellen überprüfen. Mal abgesehen davan habe ich dich für deine beleidigenden Äußerungen mal für 3 Tage gesperrt. Ich hoffe, dass du dir in der Zeit mal Gedanken üb er deine Ausdruckweise machst. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:39, 8. Mär. 2016 (UTC)